


Cougars everywhere

by LiteralCancerTM



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Sammy, Bar, Be More Chill - Freeform, Cougars, Drinking, Fluff, Gay, Karaoke, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-14 19:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13596687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiteralCancerTM/pseuds/LiteralCancerTM
Summary: Sam always attracts cougars





	Cougars everywhere

"C'mon Samsquatch, it's the best bar in town!" Gabriel enthused.

Sam chuckled. "And why is that?"

Gabe stared at his boyfriend incredulously. "Because they have karaoke, of course!" The Archangel threw his arms in the air, somehow managing to hit Sam. And he didn't even attempt to apologize after. 

"Yeah, lots of bars have karaoke," Sam said, sending a quick text to Dean that he wouldn't be home for a bit. "I don't see what's so special about this place."

"They have _musical_ songs!" he chirped, fluffing out Sam's hair in a gesture they both used when one of them was excited. Although, Gabriel didn't exactly like his hair being played with in that manner. 

"So your point is? They're musicals." Sam could never get it, Gabriel had decided, he'd just never see the true art form that is Broadway. Also not Broadway. Whatever.

After a couple minutes of peer-pressure, and maybe the promise of sex, Sam finally gave in. They went to this 'special bar'.

\---

Gabriel, an angel of Lord, was having the time of his life, drinking, and dancing. Eventually, Sam had wondered if he had ended up forgetting about the karaoke machine. Unfortunately for him, Gabriel did not. The man-child stumbled his way up to the stage and picked his song. "This one goes out to Sammy," he slurred before the song started, "the most human-being out there! As words flooded a screen only Gabriel, Gabriel recited them perfectly.

 _"Jake's parent's room,_ " cue the hair-flick, " _don't worry, they're not using it._ " Sam laughed a little when Gabriel changed voices to do Jeremey's lines. And when Gabe said " _God, what kind of slut do you think I am?'_ he looked directly into Sam's eyes and winked.

As the song carried on, Sam found Gabriel's dopey smile too cute to look away from. But he soon was forced to as two older women seated themselves beside him, beginning to immediately hit on him. "What's a hunk like you doing in a place like this?" the one on his right asked, hand firmly placed on his bicep. Oh, how did he always get into situations like this one?

"I'm uh, here with a friend," Sam awkwardly said, hoping this wouldn't last too long. He didn't say boyfriend for certain reasons. Perhaps it was because he was ashamed of his sexuality- maybe even Gabriel. Or maybe it was because he just didn't want to make a scene. But whatever it was, Sam himself didn't know. 

"You wanna get outta here?" the other asked.

Sam smiled at them, more forced than he would have preferred- he didn't want to be rude. "No thanks; he's pretty drunk, so I gotta drive him home... back to his place." The hunter could hear that Gabriel changed from _Do You Wanna Hang_ to screaming some other sex song from a musical, having too good of a time to pay attention to Sam's crisis. Sam was much too polite to tell the women he wasn't interested, so he just smiled and made conversation. Soon enough, the screaming on the stage came to an end, but no Gabriel showed up near Sam. The Winchester glanced over his shoulder to see his lover on the dancefloor, still having an amazing time.

\---

Minutes upon minutes of useless chatter and Sam just wanted to go home and do stuff with his bae ;). It wasn't like was _scared_ of the Cougars, he was just extremely uncomfortable. Finally, Gabriel staggered over to Sam, much to his relief, and slung an arm over his shoulder. "Ey there, Samwhich, you like my singing?" Gabe mumbled, interrupting one of the females, Sam didn't care which one.

"Impressive, Gabriel," Sam said, removing Gabe's beer from his hands, worried about liver failure even though he's an Archangel. 

"Not as impressive as what I'm going to do to you tonight," he whispered in Sam's ear, sending shivers down his spine. The women seemed not to have heard what the drunk angel said, or maybe they had just ignored it. 

"Yep, uh, you ready to go, _angel?_ " Sam asked, placing his hand on Gabriel's. This got their attention.

"What is it, Samoose?" he teased, "I got you all hot and bothered?" Gabriel, because he's a fucking bad o' dicks, in Dean's opinion, began running his tongue along Sam's earlobe.

Sam sighed pointedly. "Gabe, honey, you're drunk-"

"And horny."

"Yeah, uh, and that... so let's go home and get you to bed."

"In bed with you."

"Yep, sure, can we just leave?" Sam glanced over at the two females beside him to see their mouths agape. Good.

"So I can fuck your brains out."

Sam chuckled. "Of course. That is if you can walk."

Gabriel righted himself and attempted to walk so he could show Sam how hot the sex was going to be. Sam leaned back in his chair enough so he could catch Gabe as he fell. "My hero," he 'swooned' fluttering his eyelashes. 

"Let's just go," Sam said, slamming cash on the counter then helping his significant-other to the door.

"You shouldn't have led us on!" one of the cougars called to him before they got out the door.

"You shouldn't have flirted with a gay man!" Gabe called back. Well, Sam wasn't exactly gay, but that was besides the point.

\---

When they got home, they had really hot sex and kept Dean up all night.


End file.
